Fatal Beauties
by kawaii-yumi-chan
Summary: I suck at summaries, but it basically involves a new case, and new troubles for Goren.Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fatal Beauties  
**Rating:** pg-13/R for language and Adult Situations  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, not even this computer (it's my sis) so you won't be getting anything. I'm just borrowing to get rid of these damn bunnies.  
**Summary:** I suck at summaries, but it basically involves a new case, and new troubles for Goren.

This is my first ever Law and Order fic. I was watching a show on the Discovery channel and this just began to form sorry if they are kind of OOC.

Alex rolled over, her eyes still closed and grunted. She hadn't even fallen into bed properly and her phone was already ringing. She sat up and flipped it open.

"Eames." She said trying to keep the drowsiness out of her voice; she knew who it was already. Only two people would dare call her so late, Goren or Captain Deakins and her guess was it was Goren.

"Pen and paper handy?" He asked and she reached for the small notepad on her dresser that was there for that reason.

"Shoot." She replied and he began giving her directions. "Ok I'll be right there." She said and hung up. Did he never sleep? Her guess and answer was no. He was an admitted insomniac whose mind teetered between real and fiction, genius or not it was annoying.

Quickly she dressed and got into her car. It wasn't that far from her apartment, actually she knew exactly where it was now that she was there. There were police cars and unmarked vehicles already at the scene; Goren was outside waiting for her. He had one of those novel Goren looks on his face, and she knew this one was gonna be a doozy.

"What do we got?" she asked as she followed him up the narrow steps that led into the large apartment building. The whole first floor was crawling with forensics totting there little baggies looking for clues.

"There is one body female, in here." He pushed open the bedroom door and for a moment Eames stood in the doorway taking in the picture in front of her. A woman, with long blonde hair was strung up from the ceiling by her arms and neck. Her head was bent no sign of blood or a struggle on the bed. But that could be for many reasons. She was wearing a tight black leather suit and mask, her arms were bound by what looked like a whip.

From where she was standing this didn't seem like a case for MCS, but for SVU. Obviously this was a sexual crime. Maybe auto erotic asphyxiation gone wrong? " Why are we here and not SVU?" she asked coming in closer and watching off to the side as Goren surveyed the body.

"Huh?" he asked glancing at her for a moment, " Look in the next room." He said then went back to checking the bed and the floor for evidence.

It was a sight to see. The walls were covered with pictures. All of them women, all of them young. "We had to break down the door, it was locked." He said coming in next to her. " Look here, do you remember her?" He said and pointed to one of the girls on the wall.

Immediately she answered " Jane Doe number 3. And she was another one?"

" No, not this time. We know who she is. Come, I want to show you something." He walked out and she followed. He led her to a large desk covered in folders. Each one had a number on it and each one had a date attached to the front. " Her names Samantha Thompson, and Jane Doe number three is Ella Stevenson."

Eames picked up a folder and began thumbing through it. She paused as she read the girls info, "he does his research. He's got everything here, from birthday to bra size."

"Detectives I think we've found something." An officer interrupted them. Goren glanced at her and she shrugged and followed him out. " We found this in the kitchen." He held up several bags with what looked like ordinary plants in them.

Goren slipped on a pair of gloves and took each bag in turn from the officer then examined each slowly. "Hm."

Was all he said as he slipped off his gloves his mind now somewhere else.

"Did I miss something? Eames asked and he fell out of thought, "I have a theory. Help me with those folders." He said.

Alex sighed and picked up an arm full, "I know what I'll be doing for the rest of the night." She said to herself with a sigh.

so what do you think? r&r


	2. A long night

**Disclaimer: **I (still)don't own anything, not even this computer (it's my sis) so you won't be getting anything. I'm just borrowing to get rid of these damn bunnies( who have made more dastardly little babies in my head).

It was two hours later before Eames was able to snag a cup of lukewarm soggy coffee. She had left Goren hunched over fourteen different folders, scrutinizing each and every detail. No doubt he had already found something case breaking that no one but he could find.

On a second thought she filled another paper cup with the dark liquid and headed back to the once vacant office. As she had predicted he glanced up at her a frown creasing his brow.

" Th- there's one missing, a folder, its gone." he had splayed them out in order of dates, a neat space saved between the third and fourth folder.

She held out the cup but he refused and went back to the folders. Eames sighed but set it down anyways. " maybe we missed it?" eames said picking up the folder of the murder vic from that night. The husband was still unaccounted for, not at work or answering his phone.

" no-no we got everything. This one it, it was intentionally taken away. Who ever it is, whoever this next woman is, someone doesn't want us to know." he glanced up at her

" it could be anyone." Eames rubbed her temples, "So all we have to do is figure out which young blonde, one in a million, that's going to be next."

"That or we catch the killer before he strikes again." Goren got up and crossed his arms staring down at the layout of folders. " There's something we're missing here. I-I just can't put my finger on it."

That was something new Goren usually was on the ball with something by this time, but then again it wasn't all the time that they found the blue prints to a psychopaths killing spree. So far they were at the second of fifteen planned murders. Already they had a detail posted outside the third girls apartment.

Alex was startled out of her thoughts by the vibration of her cell phone. She flipped it opened, "Eames speaking."

Goren briefly glanced at her then ran a hand through his salt and pepper curls. this was really eating away at him, she could tell.

She tuned him out and returned to listening to the officer on the other line. "Ok we'll be right on it." she said before hanging up.

"We got a hit on the husbands credit card, a hotel up in the Bronx." Eames rose and grabbed her jacket."

"Looks like another long night." Goren added.

-Doink------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Doink--------

An hour and a half later, Robert was behind the bars of the holding cell. He was drunk out of his gourd, they had found him face down in the bathroom. So he kills his wife then gets drunk to celebrate? It didn't add up. But right now nothing seemed to fit together. Well they had to wait for the results of the M.E.'s comparison of the two bodies. So she could go home and sleep for whatever was left of the night. Which was exactly, she glanced down at her simple watch, two hours and sixteen minutes, or she could do paperwork while they waited. Goren had once again retreated back to the office, where no doubt he was still searching for that missing link.

If she could just get a good hot cup of coffee she'd stay. After all it would take her almost 45 minutes to get home, but then again that wouldn't be enough to get her through the next day anyways. So she sat down, grabbed the first set of folders and started working.

-Doink------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Doink--------

'Eames grab your jacket, M.E.'s got the lab results' twenty minutes ago Goren had rushed out of the office and informed her, but now they waited for the M.E. to finish what she was doing.

She felt like yelling,"You took me away from my paper work for this!" But she didn't, instead she waited patiently. "What are you expecting to hear Goren?" she asked curiously.

He didn't answer but had that look of a man lost. Another trait that didn't run well with her. His quiet selfishness was putting a strain on their already waning partnership. Which of course bothered her cause she spent most of her every waking moments with him.

"Ok first let me say thanks for an exciting adventure through wrinkled soggy skin, and a vibrating corpse. Lots of fun." she had that annoyed look she got every time they showed up at her office.

"Hey anything to make the day go by faster." Eames said with a small smile.

The ME nodded skeptically and led then over to the two bodies, " Well they were both killed by strangulation." she said pointing to the purple and blue marks around both the girls necks, " But its obvious they weren't killed by the same person."

That caught Goren's attention, he made a move to speak but the M.E. held up her hand to stop him, " let me finish. But they do have undeniable similarities. They both had trace amounts of Prunus serotina and Delphiniums and Larkspur in their systems."

Goren nodded the glanced at Eames and sensing that she was a little lost added, " Its Wild Black Cherry and Buttercups, common garden variety plants."

"The dried leaves we found in the apartment. So they knew each other?" Eames said somewhat following.

"Not necessarily, when brewed the Wild Black Cherry leaves have a drugging effect, and since its so common, we're looking at anyone with a patch of roots growing near there porch.: Goren said.

"Much more than just a drugging effect. It paralysis the arms and legs, and constricts the lungs. Who ever brewed the tea, or however they got it into the victims system they knew how much to use. I'm not sure about this one but she was kept alive for a few hours while in this semi-conscious state."

"They wanted her to suffer." Eames quipped. Imagining what it would have been like hanging there knowing her life had reached its conclusion.

"She did." The M.E. lifted a tiny clear bag which contained a small silver square. "I found this embedded in her upper thigh. The killer slit her thigh and left it there, although he did have the decency to sew her back up, and it was a pretty good job."

"What is it?" Eames asked taking the bag and doing a once over the handing it to Goren who studied it too.

"You know when you set your phone to vibrate? That's it."

"But why do you think they were killed by two different people?" Goren asked, a pair of gloves on his large hands, examining the bodies.

"Well." she said starting with the older body, "Look at the contusions around her neck, clean and focused. And that's it no other part of her bruised in anyway. The person who did this one knew what he was doing." she turned to the other one, "And-" she paused to glare at Goren who was still going over the first victim. :Do you mind joining the class over here." she snapped.

"Oh-oh yeah, sorry." he said a bit bashful, turning to the newest victim.

"Ok like I was saying this one has multiple abrasions around her throat where the perp tried to strangle her but either had a change of heart or was interrupted. Then if you follow down her arms, there's bruising that would have been left by a persons hand grabbing her like this." she demonstrated on Eames wrist. "No signs of sex, no spermicide, no sexual contact whatsoever."

"But that get-up she was wearing, that's a dom/sub type clothing wasn't it?" Eames asked.

"I suppose, but I don't think the killer had planned to have sex with her last night, it might've just been a ruse to get her into the kinky situation."

Eames suppressed a smile. Goren looked fascinated at the mere mention of sex, just as he had been when she had arrived on the crime scene and found him examining the body. Men.

"Other than that I have nothing to tell you. But I would recommend when you catch a suspect to check his phone just to see if it''l vibrate. We can match the numbers to the company just get us the phone." With that said she pulled the white sheets over the girls head.

"Well I learned something new today." Eames said with a smile and Goren smiled back. "You know I feel like sitting down for a nice breakfast pastrami on rye, my treat." Eames offered, as they walked towards her car. She opened the drivers seat and climbed in.

"Great idea." Goren agreed, before she started up and drove away.

Ok so please review, criticisms, comments and (dare I say it) even flames are welcomed.


End file.
